Buster
by Animation Universe 2005
Summary: This is my first fanfic from Monsters, Inc. I'm not sure if this is the best fanfic I've done, so bring on the critiques!
1. Taken In

A/N: This is my first Monsters, Inc fanfic ever. I love this movie, and I want to do a fanfic from it. I'm not sure if this would be the best fanfic for this one, cause what I wrote kinda sucks, so... I don't know. Just tell me what you think.

Buster

by: Terrell James

Chapter 1: Taken In

It was a clear day in Monstropolis and there was a young teenage blue behemoth with brown eyes, a little taller and he's 13 years old. He walked across the city looking for someone to take him in. There are 2 guardians walking behind him and he came to a certain house there.

They knocked on the door and in comes Mike Wazowski. He looked up at them and said, "Can I help you guys?"

"We're from the M.C.C.A.S." said the first guardian.

Mike looked a little confused and said, "The M-what?"

"The Monstropolis Child Care and Adoption Services." answered the second guardian.

"Oh, The M.C.C.A.S. I didn't know you were coming over." said Mike.

"Well, we came over and decided to introduce you to a young person who'll be staying with you for a few weeks." said the first guardian.

Then, the young 13-year-old behemoth came to the door, looking a little nervous. Mike looked at him and said, "You look a little bit like Sulley, kid."

"This is Buster Ramsey. We've put him in a foster home for 5 years and a few social workers decided that it might be best if we put him in an actual home." said the second guardian.

"I'm not sure, but we'll give it a shot." said Mike.

"Great. We're gonna be checking in with Buster and see how he's doing." said the first guardian.

"All right, thanks." said Mike.

Buster came in the room and took one look at the apartment and thought that it was very unusual. Mike turned to him and said, "Just make yourself at home, kid."

"Okay, sure." said Buster.

He sat down the chair and put on his iPod and listened to his music for a while. Then, Sulley came out of his room and Buster for the first time. He stood up and stared at each other, moved around and realized that they are twins.

"Who are you?" asked Buster.

"Who are you?" asked Sulley.

"I'm Buster."

"I'm Sulley. What are you doing here?"

"I'm living here for a few weeks."

"Oh, right. Nice of you to come in to our apartment. I see that already met Mike." said Sulley.

"Pretty much." said Buster.

A few hours later, Sulley and Mike showed Buster to his room and it looks kinda different that what he might thought it would be.

"We hope you like it here." said Sulley.

"I do, actually." said Buster.

"Great. We're across the hall if you need us." said Mike.

"I'll keep that in mind." said Buster.

"See you 'round." said Sulley.

"Night, kid." said Mike.

"Good night." said Buster.

Buster sat down the bed and thought that it might be a great place to live, if he could live here. He took out his guitar and decides to play a little song.


	2. Getting Along

Chapter 2: Getting Along

The next morning, Buster woke up and wanted to see what Mike and Sulley are up to. Mike saw him and said, "Morning, kid. Sleep well?"

"Yeah, pretty much. I've been rested. I'm actually starting to like this place." said Buster.

"Well, that's great. You hungry?" said Sulley.

"Sure. What you guys got?" asked Buster.

"We've got eggs, ham, pancakes and cinnamon rolls." said Mike.

"I'll take a short stack and a little bit of ham. Eggs kinda make me puke." said Buster.

Mike gave him some ham, sausage links and pancakes. As he was eating these, Mike asked him, "So, what was it like being in that foster home?"

"It was comforting, to be honest. Every night, I write in my journal and kinda think about how my day's been going. Like it's been a good day or a bad day, personal experience, stuff like that." said Buster.

"Really? That's great." said Mike.

"I also write some songs and play some guitar and listen to my iPod. I'm a music major." said Buster.

"Wow. That's amazing." said Sulley.

"One thing I kinda don't like is karaoke. I have 100 percentage of stage fright. It's really complicated." said Buster.

"How come you don't do karaoke?" asked Mike.

"Just too afraid to sing in front of everyone." said Buster.

"Everyone has stage fright, but I bet your voice is pretty good. You just need to imagine the monsters looking like pre-teens." said Mike.

"I wonder." said Buster.

Mike looked at the clock and realized that it's time to go to work. They all got up from the table and went out to get themselves ready.

Buster asked, "Where do you guys work?"

"We work at Monsters, Inc." said Mike.

"I've heard of the place. That's not the place where you scare kids, is it?" said Buster.

"Not anymore. We actually make kids laugh. It's Sulley's idea." said Mike.

"I bet it's pretty awesome." said Buster.

"How old are you?" asked Sulley.

"13." answered Buster.

"They have some kinda thing there for kids under the age of 12 years or older. It's a pre-teen hangout." said Sulley.

"That might be cool." said Buster.

"Sulley came up with the idea about a few years ago. It's been a very popular place for teens. What do you think?" said Mike.

"It's so cool." said Buster.

"I think you're gonna like it." said Mike.

A few minutes later, they arrived to Monsters, Inc. and Buster looked around the place and saw the other monsters there. Mike saw Celia and said to her, "Good morning, Schmoopie-poo."

Celia looked at him and said, "Hello, Googley Bear."

"This is Buster. He's staying with us for a few weeks." said Mike.

"Hi, Celia." said Buster.

"Nice to meet you, Buster-Wuster."

Buster chuckled nervously and said, "The pleasure's all mine."

"I'm gonna take you to the pre-teen hangout. It's about a few hallways from here." said Sulley.

"Okay, cool." said Buster.

Buster and Sulley arrived to the hangout and noticed that it was a cool place. Sulley said, "I'll see you after work, okay?"

"Okay, later." said Buster.

He walked around the room and recognized the Big-screen TV's there and one monster came to him and said, "What's up, man?"

"Not much."

"First time here?"

"Yeah, pretty much. Just staying with some people." said Buster.

"Cool. My name's Corey."

"Buster."

"Nice to meet you, Buster." said Corey.

"You, too." said Buster.

"So who are you staying with?" asked Corey.

"You know Mike Wazowski and Sulley?" asked Buster.

"Yep, pretty good guys." said Corey.

"Cool. That's where I'm staying with." said Buster.

Then, there were more monsters who save Buster. One monster introuduced herself to him. "My name's Stacey. These are my friends, Casey, Justin, Alex, Tim, Chris, Russell, Becky, Adrienne, Patrick and Daisy."

"Nice to meet you all. I'm Buster."

"Nice to meet you, too." all the monsters said.


	3. Buster Time

Chapter 3: Buster Time

A few hours later, Buster came home with Sulley and Mike and decides that he needs some space. He headed to his room and took a little breather. He laid on his bed and took out his journal and wrote about what happened today and that it was a good day for him.

Later, he took out his guitar and decides to play a little song that he wrote on his own, just to think about his past and about his family.

_Your subtleties_

_They strangle me_

_I can't explain myself at all_

_And all the wants_

_And all the needs_

_And I don't want to need at all_

_The walls startr breathing_

_My mind's unweaving_

_Maybe it's best you leave me alone_

_A weight is lifted_

_On this evening_

_I give the final blow_

_When darkness turns to light,_

_It ends tonight_

_It ends tonight_

_A falling star_

_Least I fall alone_

_I can't explain what you can't explain_

_You're finding things that you didn't know_

_I look at you with such disdain_

_The walls start breathing_

_My mind's unweaving_

_Maybe it's best you leave me alone_

_A weight is lifted_

_On this evening_

_I give the final blow_

_When darkness turns to light_

_It ends tonight_

_It ends tonight_

_Just a little insight won't make this right_

_It's too late to fight_

_It ends tonight_

_It ends tonight_

_Now I'm on my own side_

_It's better than being by your side_

_It's my fault that you're blind_

_It's better than I see it through your eyes_

_All these thoughts locked inside_

_Now you're the first to know_

_When darkness turns to light_

_It ends tonight_

_It ends tonight_

_Just a little insight won't make this right_

_It's too late to fight_

_It ends tonight_

_It ends_

_When darkness turns to light_

_It ends tonight_

_It ends tonight_

_Just a little insight won't make this right_

_It's too late to fight_

_It ends tonight_

_It ends tonight_

_Tonight_

_Insight_

_When darkness turns to light_

_It ends tonight_

After singing the song, Mike and Sulley kinda overheard him singing. Buster turned around and was very embarrassed by it. He laughed nervously and said, "How long you guys been standing there?"

"Long enough." said Sulley.

"How could you hide such a beautiful talent?" asked Mike.

"I try not to showcase it." said Buster.

"Are you kidding? Kid, you were phenonmenal!" exclaimed Mike.

Buster laughed nervously and blushed a little. He said, "Thanks for the compliment."

* * *

This song was "It Ends Tonight" from All-American Rejects. This could be extremely awesome!


	4. Buster's New Home

Chapter 4: Buster's New Home

The few weeks came by quickly and Buster's foster guardians came to Mike and Sulley's apartment to check on Buster. Sulley opened the door and realized that it was them.

"Can I help you?" asked Sulley.

"We came to check on Buster." said the first guardian.

"Buster's doing okay. We've been having a lot of fun with him." said Sulley.

Buster came to the door and saw his guardians. The second guardian looked at Buster and said, "I can see that you like him."

"We're smitten." said Mike.

"We've been checking on Buster without him knowing and we can tell that you guys want him around." said the first guardian.

"We do. We would like to enjoy him again." said Mike.

"Well, you're in luck. We came to a decision and we thought that maybe you should keep him. Is that okay?" said the second guardian.

Mike and Sulley looked at each other and said, "We would love to keep the kid. He's been awesome."

The guardians smiled and said, "Well, Buster, it looks like you've got a new home."

Buster smiled and said, "Thanks for taking care of me. It's been fun."

"No problem. See you around." said the guardians.

Buster, Mike and Sulley looked at each other and they were extremely happy that they're one big family. Buster felt as if he's gonna be taken care of and he has a home that he would like to call his own.

"Welcome home, kid. Welcome home." said Mike.

"You guys rock." said Buster.

"We know." said Sulley.

* * *

I know this fic is kinda short, but this is my first Monsters, Inc. fanfic I've done. R&R, please!


End file.
